True Love
by Misha Schmidt
Summary: Sequel to Moment In Time. Kendall and James want to be together, they're meant for each other. But no matter what happens, in the end, true love conquers all.


**Name: True Love**

**Title: Sequel to Moment In Time. Kendall and James want to be together, they're meant for each other. But no matter what happens, in the end, true love conquers all.**

**I have been working on this for so long, it just had to be perfect :) You should read Moment In Time before you read this. I couldn't find one song to fit the ideas flowing through my head, so I used a few, and I love it. **

**Songs used : The Distance by Hot Chelle Rae, Comatose by Skillet, Thinking of You by Katy Perry, Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight, I'll Be Your Strength by The Wanted, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

To say James is happy would be a total lie. Because he misses Kendall, he misses Kendall so much.

Right after the blond had left, James was slumped against the door, ignoring Kendall's sobs and banging on his door. After a few minutes, he had been tempted to throw open the door and gather Kendall in his arms. But the banging, pleading and sobbing ceased, and he heard Kendall's rapid footsteps strike the floor, it sounded as if he was running.

_I hear you crying and I know_  
_What it's like to be alone_  
_You're scared and I'm not there_

Kendall dashes across the street to his house, up the stairs to his room. What has happened to all those promises? Those where James had promised to never leave him, where James promised to be with him forever? But deep down, Kendall knows James would always own a part of him. He knows that James would always be there, that James was his strength, no matter what.

He collapses on his bed, and the unfairness of the entire situation envelopes him and he begins to cry again, out of pure frustration.

_It's like you're living with a ghost_  
_Someone you can't hold_  
_And you say it's so unfair_

James lies on the ground, wanting to reach out to Kendall, but he knows that it's for the best. Kendall's future has already been planned out for him, and they can't change it.

But he needs the blonde, his heart yearns for him, he wants him so bad, he wants to hold him in his arms and tell him everything will be okay.

_And so it goes  
The distance makes it hard to breathe  
My heart won't let go easily  
I don't want to be this far away_

Kendall's heart aches for James. He tries to push away the feelings that are so prominent in his heart, because he knows he doesn't have much of a choice. But it's hopeless, because if he closes his eyes, all he saw was James, kissing him, telling him that he loved him.

Kendall's heart wasn't letting go of James. He was trying, but it would've been easier to rip out his hand. He turned on the bed and buried his tear-streaked face in the pillows and imagined James was holding him.

_I don't wanna live_  
_I don't wanna breathe_  
_Unless I feel you next to me_  
_you take the pain I feel_

And the two boys lie there, wishing, praying, and hoping for some kind of miracle.

...

It is two months later, and James is lying in his bed with his new boyfriend, Dak. Yet, all he could think of is Kendall, how if Kendall was here with him, he would cuddle with him and they would tell each other corny jokes, and give each other Eskimo kisses. Then, James would stare into Kendall's eyes, and when his staring is questioned, he would lean in and kiss Kendall, putting all his emotions into it.

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_

Dak wraps an arm around James' torso, and images flash through James' head – of Kendall. He sucks in a breath. He can't do this. He's only fooling himself, and Dak.

_He kissed my lips_  
_I taste your mouth_  
_He pulled me in_  
_I was disgusted with myself_

He pushes Dak away, and asks him to leave, telling him that he has some important stuff that he needed to do. When Dak leaves, James collapses on his bed, and tears roll down his cheeks, thinking of Kendall was way too much, it was more than he'd expected.

He looks up on his wall, and he sees a picture of him and Kendall, both of them laughing, their arms wrapped around each other's torso. They look perfect together, and that only makes James cry harder.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_  
_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_  
_Pictures of you, pictures of me_  
_Remind us all of what we used to be_

James wipes away his tears. He knows what he has to do. Logan's come to him multiple times and told him that he could take back Kendall if he wanted, but James had always said no, and now he regrets it.

He regrets letting Kendall go so easily, he regrets allowing Kendall to slip out of his hands without even trying to keep him, although he does love the blond.

_You're the best_  
_And yes I do regret_  
_How I could let myself_  
_Let you go_  
_Now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it I was burned_  
_Oh I think you should know_

James walks over to his desk and searched through his junk to find the wedding invitation that his mother had given him, and he had thrown on his table without a glance.

He finally finds it, and shudders when he sees the pink decorations with multiple hearts. He opens it, and trying his best to not think about what he's looking at, he looks for the date on the invitation.

His heart stops.

The wedding is today. It's too late. James looks up at the clock. It's started half an hour ago. Maybe he could make it to the church before anything happens? He doesn't know what he's going to do, he just knows that he needs to see the blond one more time.

He races down the stairs, and knowing that his parent's would've gone with the car, he doesn't bother looking for it. The church is a mile away, but he doesn't care. He just needs to see the blond _one more time_.

_I won't sleep till the sky is calmer,_  
_Keep on searching till I find you._  
_And my love will be your armor,_  
_In this battlefield around you._

By the time James reaches the church, he is out of breath, but he surges forward, his hair plastered to his forehead, and his clothes sticking to him from sweat.

He bursts open through the massive church doors, just in time to hear the priest saying-

'...any objections to this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace.'

James takes a deep breath, and his voice bellows throughout the church. 'I object.'

A silence falls over the church, and Kendall turns to see who it was, and when his eyes meets James, it was like they're falling in love all over again. Shock is written plainly across his face, and James thinks that he's never seen the blond look more beautiful before. He wore a white suit with a mint green shirt and tie. His eyes looked broken, but hope was filtering through now. Hope that they've been harvesting for the past two months.

Silently James sends messages to Kendall through his eyes, and Kendall understands it perfectly.

_Hand in hand we will walk together,_  
_We can make it through the stormy weather._  
_We can break down walls together, do it all together, do it all._

The priest looks flustered, as if he didn't expect anyone to object at all. James, Kendall's and Logan's parents are all staring at James angrily, but the brunet didn't care. He began to walk slowly toward Kendall. Their eyes communicating in ways no one else could've understood.

The priest, obviously not knowing what to do now, says, 'Does anyone second this objection?'

James' heart leaps to his throat when he hears someone say 'I do', and to his elation, he realizes its Logan. Logan steps down from the altar.

Tears fall from both boys' eyes as they realize what's happening.

'Kendall,' James whispers and the blond runs toward him. James grabs him up in a hug and spins him around, and he doesn't have to say anything. Kendall just _knows. _James doesn't have to say that he missed him, and he's always loved him. Kendall knows. And he's felt the same way.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

And they kiss.

That's all they have to do, and it was as if the past two months had never even happened. All the love shared between them, everyone could see it, because true love conquers all.

James carries Kendall up to the altar, he doesn't fucking care if he's sweaty, because he knows that he did it all for Kendall.

James looks over at Kendall's parents, and there is Mrs. Knight, wiping tears away, because she knows true love when she sees it. She nods her assent, and even Mr. Knight is looking a bit teary himself.

The priest looks flustered, but even he could see that this couple is meant to be.

And they get married.

On a bright summer day, where their love shines brighter than the sun.

**Woo... So touching... Hope it lived up to everyone's expectations :) Review?**

**Love, ChelziXD**


End file.
